narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Oichi Onihime (Boruto)
Introduction .Oichi Onihime is a alternate universe character who is the daughter of Uzumaki Naruto and Shion of the Land of Demons. Oichi has spent her entire life both being trained to be the next priestess of Demons and sneaking out her home to become a great Ninja like her father. The peace in her childhood has caused her to get bored with her life in the temple and caused her to regularly sneak out and go on adventures. Her fearless spirit eventually leads her to abandoning her homeland to see the world, and to find her father. Appearance Oichi does not like to wear traditional Japanese clothing and as a result can be seen most of the time in modern clothing. She wears a white long selves sweater, a pair of faded blue jeans, Long leather boots that go up to her knee and a blue and white scarf. Her blonde hair runs down from the top of her head and stops at her ankles. When she is in battle she usually wraps it up into a single long braid. Outside of battle she lets it bounce around elegantly. Personality Oichi has a very tomboyish personality. She prefers to think of herself as one of the guys and as a child she would go out bug hunting with the boys. Like her mother she suffered from loneliness due to other children being afraid of her prophetic abilities. However she found a single friend as a child. A young boy by the name of Onigumo Asakura. The two became close friends despite Onigumo being a bit weird. With one strong friendship and a mother who loved her Oichi grew up cheerful and full of life. Her powers kept her on the bad side of most commoners, but the love given to her by her family was more than enough for her. Following in her father's foot steps Oichi had a strong love for adventure, combat, and ramen. Unlike her father Oichi is a bit of a blood knight. She likes to get into fights and she loves the fight itself. After a fight she feels jumpy and agitated wanting to get back in and go another round. This trait is the result of her friendship with Onigumo, who response to most problems is to beat it into submission or go around it. If part A won't work then he moves to part B. Abilities Physical Abilities *Enhanced Strength *Superhuman Endurance *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Speed * Superhuman Charkra Levels - She has twice the amount of Chakra as her father, Naruto Uzimaki. Not only that, but all of her Chakra is her families unique super Charka that the priestess are known for. Skills *Advance Chakra Control *Master Swimming *Advance Archery *Master Chakra Feet *Expert Alchemy *Advance Prayer Writing *Master Penmanship *Master of the Tea Ceremony *Expert Hiking, Climbing, and Navigation *Adept Astronomy *Adept Horse Riding Martial Arts Yāoláng Wǔshù Demon Wolf Claws - The result of training that hardens the skin of the hands. As a result the users hand can block standard swords. The users hands can cut like a sharpen blade. The longer the martial artist trans the more effective they become at this. Masters can cut though steel with their hands. Chakra can be applied to the hands as well to add elemental effects. Adding wind increases the cutting power of the claws making them more effective. Demon Wolf Hide - Ancient body training that teaches the user how to withstand great pain and how to harden their skin on the body. This training involves being hit with rods to strengthen oneself. The training can be taken even further with Chakra. One can integrate Chakra into their skin to increase the hardness of their flesh. This makes the users hide hard as steel. Wolf Standard - The user can run on all fours just as fast as they can run on two legs. Masters of this can run faster on all fours than they do on two legs. The expert users can jump around as if they were still standing up, and master users can jump twice as high. Special Moves #'Wolfs Aura' - When the martial artist uses the skill Wolf's Aura they give off a none physical battle aura that confuses their opponent into thinking that they are a wolf from a distance. If one was to look though a camera they would simply see the person and not the wolf. those facing the opponent face to face will see the wolf. It is so convening that their brains fill in the rest of the information giving the beast smell as well. #'Wolf's Furry' - Wolf's Furry is a move where the user callls upon the spirit of the Demon Wolf. They infect themselves with the idea of themselves as a demon wolf in their minds. This cuases their body to releases the restrains on their muscles. This move is considered dangerous because the user can rip themselves apart if they are nto careful. #'Blood Lust' - The user is capable of create a aura of bloodlust so great that it causes lesser fighters to freeze in place. Even opponents who are as strong as he is physically can be affected if their will is not great enough. Similar to what stain did before he passed out. #'Primal Instincts' - The user is capable of sensing danger though a sixth sense. #'Wolf's Dance' - The user is capable of moving in a way that causes the brain to have problems imaging him. The movement makes the martial artist sway in peoples mind, this throws people off on their position in space, allowing them to dodge attacks. A example of how this works is when one hold a pencil in a straight line and then they cause it to move up and down.If done right it will look like the pencil is bending rather than simply moving up and down. The same can be applied to the martial artist. #'Heart Seeker' - A stab straight to the chest that cuts though the breast bone and straight into the heart. #'Wolf Howl -' Wolf Howl is a move were the martial artist lets out a mighty howl. The move has two purposes. The first is to install fear into his opponent. It is a form of psychological warfare used to give the Martial Artist a advantage. #'Predication' - It is a mental art. The user allows their instincts to take over and fight rather than their conscious thought. This allows them to bring out more power, react quicker, and move faster. However at the cost of conscious thought. This means the user is more than likely to attack none targets, or run into traps. #'Wolf's Bite' - A attack that hits a pressure point on the back of the neck. If it is hit with enough force it locks up all the muscles in the human body. It renders the opponent temporary paralyzed #'Wolf's Presence' - It is a move that allows you to sense the bloodlust of others. You can look at a person and feel their level of blood lust. The more violent the person the higher their receding. With it you can determine if someone is going to attack soon, or if their actions are malicious in intent.. Nin Jutsu Mystical Bell Jutsu - Mystical Bell Jusu is a Ninja art that allows the user to call upon the Bell Charm. The Jutsu allows her to trasfere the bell to other people thought her visions to defend them, and she can call it back to herself. Mystic Bell Wall - A Justu that allows her to manifest her priestess Chakra as a defensive wall. It appears and serves as a barrier. She can use it to block attacks that are coming toward her or others. She can also use it as a weapon. She can manifest it and smash it into her enemies. She can trap enemies between two walls. She can manifest several of them in the air to use as steps to run on. She can create small squares and throw them at her enemies as if they were ninja stars. Mystic Bell Blast - A Jutsu that allows Oichi to fire her Prriestess energy off as beams of chakra. She can fire these beams from any part of her body. They move at the speed of lighting and hit twice as hard. Concentrated they can burn thought super thick objects. Oichi can touch the enemy without being burnt herself. She can take a beam and force it into the shape of a sword. This Jutsu is called Mystic Bell Blade, but it is considered part of the same school as Mystic Bell Blast. Mystic Bell Visions - Oichi is capable of seeing both the past and the future with her visions. One of her defensive abilities allows her to see the death of others around them as a way of getting them to protect her. Thought training she has however learned to see other things. She can see the past of famous objects, places, or things. She can see peoples futures and the futures of fights she is in. She can also see far into the future and see where people end up. These visions however come at random and on their own. She can't call upon them. The only exceptions is the past of items. If she focus she can cause herself to see the past of a item and see who held it before in the past and what entailed. She is also capable of seeing peoples past in her derams. This happens almost every time she goes to sleep after meeting a new person. Mystic Bell Far Vision - A Mystic Bell Power that allows her to see thought the eyes of people she has a connection to or she has meet in life. She can also talk to people in their dreams, however she rarely uses this move. Doing so is exhausting and the messages she pass on are usually forgotten. She also exposes herself to whoever she is talking to when she does this. Also whiles she is using Far Vision her body is incapacitated leaving her vulnerable. Mystic Bell Healing - Ooichi is capable of using her priestess chakra to heal the wounds of people around here. It is a adaptation of the mediacl ninja technique. Replacement Jutsu Super chakra Resengene - She learned this technique from watching her Father and Mother slay the evil demon over and over again as a child. She worked her ass off to learn it, and it is her great fisher move. Mystic Safety Bell Seal: Release - A fianl transformation that turns her into a angle of holy light. Backstory Oichi Onihime was born to Shinon, and is the daughter of Naruto Uzimaki. The union was brief and the two parted ways afterward. Oichi grew up without knowing her father and only hearing stories about him from her mother. Despite that she knew her father well. Her priestess powers gave her the ability to see in the past. Her Far vision allows her to see thought the eyes of people she is connected to, and as a result she has seen thought the eyes of her father on many occasions. Growing up with a famous ninja father leads one to wonderlust. Oichi spent her child hood playing ninja, and running around getting into trouble. Like her mother her powers manifested when she was young, and made her a outcast. However all of that was countered when she made her first real friend, Onigumu. Onigumu was the son of a mercenary and numb to fear. He never found the death speaking girl to be weird or strange , and simply played with her. This is mainly due to the fact that Onigumu had no friends as well due to being the son of a brutal mercenary. The two however were fast freinds and training partners thought their youth. It was Onigumu's rebellions and fighting nature that lead Onichi to leaving home. As a child he often dragged her into fights and spread his philosophy of freedom onto her. as a result after he moved away, due to his dad getting another job far away, she began to mimic these traits. Filled with wanderlust for the world, and curiosity about her father Oichi left home one day without telling anyone. Avoiding the priestess guards she slipped out the Land of Demons leaving her mother and duties behind. She often writes letters back to her mother, but Oichi spends her days seeing the world. She linked up with Onigumu from time to time, and the two often get into trouble. However she always leaves in order to avoid the hungers her mother sends after her to bring her home. Currently she is in the Land of fire. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Taijutsu Specialist Category:Martial Artist Category:Priestess Category:Female Category:Characters